Among Other Things
by Arei Aoitori
Summary: Just when things couldn't get hotter... NessLucas -YAOI WARNING!- Sorry for my lame summary.


_Well, finally got off my lazy ass and wrote something else. Life's been busy, so haven't had much time for writing since I prefer not to write in public. I've got several little one-shots in the works, along with my major fic, __**Boys will Be**__. And other stuff._

_Anyway, managed to at least finish this one, so enjoy. Still don't own anything Brawl/Mother/Nintendo..._

**Among Other Things**

Heated, passionate kisses were all that filled his mind at the moment. He couldn't even remember how it happened, it just did. Now, he was too busy being drowned in the warmth to even think. It was too hot to think anyway, even act back as he felt his limbs grow even heavier, letting the force above him take over. Breathing, though hard before, felt impossible now. He let his lips part, welcoming the invasion of the other's tongue.

Hazy in a mix of heat and lust, cloudy blue eyes tightly slid shut. It was becoming increasing difficult to remain silent; why was he being quiet to start? Sweat-soaked blonde locks began sticking to his heated face and the back of his neck. He could feel himself panting as those heated lips let go for a small moment.

"Ness." Opening his eyes to look up, he met the gaze of the boy straddled over him, breathing just as hard, looking back at him with just as must desire. His own black raven hair hung low on his face, drenched in the same fashion, matted down by his red hat. Then a smile appeared over his lips.

"Shh, we'll get caught if you say anything." He whispered to the youth, his lustful tone mixed with his foreign accent was more than arousing, further blocking the inhibitions of the blonde youth. All he managed was a glance as the dark haired psychic continued where he stopped, pushing lips together once more.

'_Mm, caught? What does he-_' All thoughts were blocked once more when he felt the boy's tongue explore inside his mouth, taking in that sweet, intoxicating flavor. When hands began pushing red and yellow striped fabric away to touch his heated, pale skin, the blonde couldn't help but let a small moan escape against the other's lips. Instinctively, he leaned into touch, pushing himself against the wall or whatever surface he had been pinned to; it felt like some sort of metal, however, he was too lost to wonder about it.

Once more, passionate kisses occupied their attentions; while the blonde made an effort to fight back, letting tongues clash and twist with each other, he was put in a completely submissive state. All he could really do was let the raven-haired youth take over him. Suddenly, those soft lips that were once pressed to his moved away, leaving him to whimper slightly at the lose of contact.

"Lucas." Calling to him, the other's lips now gently brushing against his ear, the hot breath from his words cause the blonde to gasp beneath him. Then he began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, whispering to him between pauses. "I know... it's hard, but.... you need to be... as silent as you can."

"Nn, what do you- Ah." Words were quickly cut off when Ness sunk his teeth into the tender flesh connecting his neck and shoulder; all that escaped afterwards was another cry from pleasure. He sucked on sensitive skin lightly taking in the salty, but sweet flavor of the boy's flesh.

"Shh, you can't get so loud. We'll get caught." He spoke once more before moving to mark another area of his collarbone. He heard him, but how could he obey? Anything he did to him made him want to scream out as loud as he could, letting the youth know just what he was doing to him. Feeling there was no other choice in the matter, he complied, nodding his head slightly then biting on his lip to silence another cry.

Thinking straight was completely out of the question for poor Lucas as he was being pushed to his limits by the other boy, and having to stifle his sounds that strained to be let loose so badly. While the tension build within his adolescent body, the heat of their surroundings began to effect them. The blonde couldn't quite remember why it was so hot, not just because of how close their bodies were, or even with their clothes sticking to damp skin. He could feel the sweat trickle down his temple as he accidentally let a suppressed moan pass his lips, quickly catching himself afterwards. Taking note of it, the dark haired boy stopped nipping at his neck, then dragged his hand from beneath the boy's shirt, and resting them on the waistband of his denim shorts.

Remembering his strange promise to remain quiet, the blonde let his eyes tell what he wanted, and it only took one glance into those half-lidded sapphire orbs to get his message across. Then again, he could speak anyway; he was panting so hard from their actions. Ness then gave a slight smirk; he knew their time was wearing thin, and neither of them could probably last much long the way they were going. He brushed his hand against the other's covered erection, giving him a muffled gasp in response. Then, he wasted no time in removing those shorts, pulling them and boxers all in one motion.

After adjusting his own shorts without removing them, the raven haired psychic positioned them so that his blonde counterpart remained against the wall, and wrapping the boy's legs against his waist. His member pressing against his entrance, he sighed as he realized something; no matter what, once they started, Lucas would scream. In some sort of preventive measure, he used his own lips to cover the blonde's mouth before pushing inside.

An almost searing pain ripped him in two as he could only let agonizing cries be muted by the other's mouth. Why was he forced to be silent when he knew that it was always this painful? And even worse, while he knew they were rushing, he didn't even warn him. As he pushed in completely, he released the blonde's lips allowing voiceless pants escape. When his breathing stabilized just enough, he placed his lips back over his again, gaining a few suppressed sounds of annoyance and confusion.

'_I'm sorry. I realize it's a lot more difficult then I thought._' Though it took him a moment, he realized that Ness was speaking to him telepathically; in his state though, Lucas probability would have never thought of using this method. '_But if you want to, you can cry out all you want here._'

'_Ah! I-I can't take it... p-please..._' The blonde's first and only thoughts echoed in the youth's mind. He couldn't stand it either, have to be achingly still as the other became used to him. Taking this as his sign, he pulled himself nearly all the way out before thrusting back into him, hard.

Another stifled cry fell against his lips as they remained sealed to the other's. The pain soon subsided as a steady rhythm began, enabling the blonde to relax as waves of pleasure broke his tension. The dizzying, heated feeling that had been suffocating his mind continued to grow heavier, and the new actions only made it worse.

Now that breathing was practically impossible the way they were, Ness had no choice but to let go of the blonde's mouth, praying he didn't make any unnecessary noise. He didn't; only soundless gasps for air that cut off in sync with his rhythm escaped his throat. However, vocal words and sounds that needed to his ears weren't necessary, for now. All the boy had to do was let his mind become lost in the thoughts of his lover, drinking in everything that passed into Lucas' overloaded brain.

"_Ah-ah! Nn-Ness, I- ah! More, more."_

"_Nn. L-Lucas, ah, fuck."_

"_Hah, ah, it- it feels so- good! Ah!"_

The blonde youth grasped on to blue and yellow stripes, clinging for life as the other continued his merciless assault. Practically pinned down, his movements were restricted, only able tilt his head back and push against him, further deepening each pulsing sensation that ringed inside him. That drowning, hot feeling that normal would make him scream his lover's name burned inside him, only this time he was constricted. It didn't matter, however, it felt exactly the same, and only he was only one capable, and allowed to make him feel like this.

As he sensed Lucas' thoughts growing blanker by the second, Ness knew he had mental reached the point of no return, all that was left was to break him physically. Driving even deeper, he connected with the blonde's sweet spot, causing his silent reactions to grow even more; had it been under normal circumstances, this would have caused him to cry out as loud as his voice could stand. Now thrusting with deadly accuracy, the raven haired psychic knew the one thing that would really send him over the edge. He reached up, his lips barely touched the blonde's ear, and whispered "I love you." Such a simple gesture, yet the moment his physical words sank in, Lucas was unable to hold anything back; the pressure that build up let loose all at once, and replaced itself with sweet release. It wasn't much longer until Ness joined him, both lost in the sensations that they created together.

Both of them sat there for a moment in their same position, still in each other's embrace. The blonde clinged tightly to the boy, never wanting to let go as he began to regain some composure. When he felt the force of someone pulling his Ness away from him, his grip only became tighter.

"Come on, Lucas. We gotta go." The psychic familiar voice commanded, but the blonde refused.

"Can't we just stay like this, just for a minute?" Sleepily, he asked back. It was like a tradition to them, being able to rest in each other's arms after their acts, however; for what ever reason, he was intent on breaking it.

"No we can't. We have to go now, or will get caught." Suddenly things began to set in as Lucas opened his eyes, mostly in frustration as Ness escaped his grasp to hand the blonde his removed clothes. Putting his shorts back on, he realized it was still exceedingly hot; normal he would cool off immediately afterwards, but the air surrounding him was heavy and humid. His visual surrounding also felt too familiar, recognizing the metal walls of the bunker they were located. Then it hit him.

"Wait, this it..." He started looking around frantically, now fully aware of the area. Then, he glanced back at Ness.

"The lava protection capsule on Norfair." The dark haired psychic raised a hand to the back of his head, scratching it as he finished the blonde's question.

"Norfair! Are we-" Lucas stuttered a little, now glaring at his lover, Ness now looking towards the edge.

"In the middle of a brawl." Finishing for him again, the look written on the blonde's face was a mix of surprise and disbelieve. Ness did a mental countdown from three in is head to mark off Lucas' delayed reaction.

"NESS!" He batted his fists lightly against the other's shoulder, then pulled on his arm; Ness could barely look just because of how cute Lucas' outburst were. "How could you?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Attempting to apologize for something he wasn't sorry for wasn't one of his best skills.

"You mean you could wait until we were done fighting." The blonde pouted more, crossing his arms and glaring with adorable blue eyes. The other youth smiled slightly.

"What did you expect? Just watching you out there turned me on, and I couldn't take it. I just had to have you." Ness smirked, only making Lucas frown at his comment.

"Ness, I swear-"

"Are you saying you didn't like it either?" The blonde's expression changed again, this time it was somewhat embarrassed. Looking away for a moment, he sighed in his flustered state.

"Well, yeah, but-" Then he stopped and groaned; he loved Ness, but sometimes Lucas couldn't handle him. Glancing at the dark haired boy with that slighted cheesy grin on his face, the blonde only sighed before he smiled to himself. Then, the youth pulled himself to the other, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his chest covered by his damp shirt.

"This means you're not upset?" Ness changed his expression quickly to a caring one as the blonde shook his head gently against him.

"No, of course not." Mumbling into moist cloth, Lucas sighed again. His body was still exhausted as he was practically leaning himself on the other boy. How on Earth was he going to finish a fight in this condition, though he had to admit, the heat wasn't helping. Warmth always made him sleepy, like the same kind he felt right now, his body pressed against Ness, clinging to him tightly, almost nodding off. A tap to his shoulder pushed him out of his cozy state, looking up to stare into the soft and welcoming blue eyes of his lover.

"You're such a sweetheart." The psychic replied, helping the blonde stand on his own. As he nodded in return, Ness walked over to the exit, poor exhausted Lucas hanging from his arm as he followed. A few presses on a nearby keypad, the portal slowly began to open. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." It was a tired reply, but it helped the youth gather the energy needed to complete the tasks ahead. Both walk out the exit, ready for the challenge ahead.

Only they went exactly expecting a Flamethrower right off the bat.

"Ness! Look out!" Right at that moment, Lucas held up his hand to admit a shield of PSI energy to absorb the flame. Both were surprised the blonde was even capable of such a maneuver, and of course this earned a smile from the rescued.

"Thanks! That was a close one-" he replied, only to cut of short by Charizard, the source of the random fire, and it's trainer, Red.

"You're going to pay for that cheap move, asshole!" The enraged trainer yelled at the psychics from an off distance platform, followed by a roar from the Pokemon in front of them. Lucas was very much confused, considering his memory had been unintentional erased thanks to someone jumping the gun on him.

"I wanna see you fucking try!" Ness merely yelled back, not even skipping a beat. Then he looked to his bewildered partner to give him a quick brief of the situation. "He's pissed cause I closed the hatch before they got a chance to get in the capsule. Hey, all is fair in love and brawl, right?"

"I don't think so!" Another voice joined in from behind. Ness caught this surprise attack, pulling his trusty bat out just in time to hear the collision of metal against wood. A green figure jumped back, landing on the platform right next to them. Toon Link held his mini Master Sword up to them with dark eyes piercing at them.

"So, in short," Ness began, standing against Lucas' back while lava began spurting about them. "We're in a team match against an over-sized lizard and a midget with only one stock for each of us. Think you can handle it?"

"Hm…" The blonde sighed a bit. He did restore some energy thanks to the flamethrower attack, and Ness was on his team, so he knew he had his back covered. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Awesome." Both replied and acted as nothing ever happened. The sweat dripped from brow lines as the immense heat surrounded them. But even though the flames of battle burned hotter then the magma surrounding them, they could never compare to the heated spark of spontaneous, youthful passion.

* * *

_OH MY GOD! Just how long did I procrastinate on this thing? Approximately seven months! Yeah, I'm such a lazy bastard. Thing was I had it almost done for quite awhile. I even had the naughty parts written and everything, but I got to the end, and just quit. I too easily distracted as well. _

_For awhile I didn't think this had a title, so I just kept writing along with the theme I think I set. Then come to find out that the bold letters on the top of the first page it the title, and has nothing to do with the story. And I'm out of title ideas at the moment, so the lame title stays._

_I tried to do better on this one, thanks for all the reviews on my other fics. Glad you enjoyed them. R&R not required but greatly appreciated. Flames can burn in the fires of Norfair, then smacked in the face with a bat. _


End file.
